


Wounds Unseen

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-09
Updated: 1999-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original image was inspired by the picture of Qui-Gon given in the first two Jedi Apprentice books, but the poem was driven to completion by Ruth's 'Long Time Coming', and thus is dedicated to her. (Pin the pain to music and sing it to the stones -- I hope this helps.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wounds Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> The original image was inspired by the picture of Qui-Gon given in the first two Jedi Apprentice books, but the poem was driven to completion by Ruth's 'Long Time Coming', and thus is dedicated to her. (Pin the pain to music and sing it to the stones -- I hope this helps.)

Wounds Unseen

The wounded spirit bleeds an ichor pale  
A silent seepage, staining all within  
With salt and desolation; heart a grail  
Of rare and precious drops that but begin  
To catch, collect, and then spill forth again;  
No sense or sight or sound that does not test  
The soul's too-brittle gates, the heart that fain  
Would drown or freeze or burn, but finds no rest.  
No chemic art may stay or staunch that flow,  
No stone or charm or herb of virtue seal  
What Love alone may touch; or effort slow  
What Time will ease a little, but not heal:  
&amp;nbsp &amp;nbsp O Grief may rage, deny, demand and plead  
&amp;nbsp &amp;nbsp And to acceptance come, and yet still bleed.

 

Sept 8, 1999


End file.
